


You'll Never See It Coming

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Akira is a cheater js, All chapters are a different take, But it's a happy ending so yay, Inspired from a post on Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Other, Persona 5 Protagonist is named Akira, Post-Canon, The Akira/Morgana ship is onesided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: On Valentines Day, Akira spends his time with one of his many boyfriends, it sounds like a good idea until they all catch him cheating.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Morgana, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. His Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember nor find the post on Tumblr, if anyone can find it, please link it to me, hope you enjoy my first Persona 5 Thing lol.

Mishima wasn't obsessive, he definitely wasn't, but being left on read made his stomach churn with fear. He tried to talk himself down from his irrational fear, but he shut that voice down. No, he was done being a coward, he had the best boyfriend in the world, and if something, ANYTHING was amiss, he'd be with Akira as much as he was needed.

Mishima put on his clothes and headed outside towards the train station, heading for Youngen-Jaya. At the station, Mishima noticed that the trains were already closed, and he cursed his indecisiveness for the issue. 

But Mishima was far from finished. Akira traveled thought the Metaverse to save countless others, so Mishima would trek through the cold weather, with no jacket, all for Akira. With a smirk, Mishima walked on, in what he had assumed was Youngen-Jaya.

Occasionally, Mishima would send off a message to his beloved boyfriend, but to his dismay, he would get no response. Not swayed by this, he planned on surprising his Phantom Thief heart throb.

Akira sat at Leblanc, with Ace Detective, Goro Akechi. Akira heard several tings of his phone, signifying that a message had been received, but he pushed it off, deciding to look at it later. Akechi had his face stuffed with pancakes, something especially whipped up for the boy.

Akechi was going off about a trip for the two of them, back to Akira's hometown, where they could enjoy a lovely sunset, coupled alongside a stunning view of the ocean, how they could get away from Akira's awful parents, how no one would ever trash talk him ever again. But suddenly, the bell rang, signifying that someone was in the shop. Akira looked up to see the pain-filled expression of Mishima Yuuki.

Mishima was walking for a while, but he knew that surprising Akira, seeing his happy expression, and the night that would follow, would make his sore feet well worth it. He had finally found himself in the alleyway of Youngen, and all he had to do was find a cafe called "Leblanc". With ease, Mishima found his way down a narrow alley, where he found the shop. The lights were still on, which confused Mishima 

_'Cafe's don't typically make a romantic setting, do they?'_

But just thinking about Akira serenading him alongside that famous Curry, and the Tokyo famous Coffee made his knees weak, he wanted to find a booth and listen to the sweet, soothing, deep voice of Akira. Mishima wanted to climb into bed with Akira and sleep for eternity, dreaming about a life where they'd grow old. A life where the only Zero he was, was Akira's Zero. The blush he felt outweighed the nipping cold. Mishima psyched himself up, just picturing nothing but Akira's face, the joy that would be there upon his surprise appearance. 

With as much energy as he could manifest in his being, he sprung open the door and prepared to announce his entry, but stopped when he saw the sight.

Akira Kurusu, _his_ Akira, with a hand around the waist of Detective Goro Akechi, who was currently on a spiel about a 'Lovers Paradise'. Mishima found his vision fill with water, a tear fell, then another, and Akira and Akechi turned to look at him, Akechi in confusion and Akira in horror. Mishima looked down, and whispered

"Oh, I-I-"

But before he could continue, his sentence devolved into sobs with him using his hands to try and cover his eyes from the both of them. Akechi stood up and moved to comfort the young boy, still confused as to why he was upset. 

"There, there, why are you so upset?".

Mishima ignored Akechi's attempts to console him, and looked at Akira, and asked

"Was I not enough? I-I thought I meant something... I thought you liked me... Am I really just some plaything? Why Akira? W-Why?"

Akechi seemed to clue in on the situation, and looked at Akira with a cold glare

"Kurusu... How could you do this to us?"

His tone was low and dangerous, almost begging for Akira to try and defend himself, just so he could break it all down violently. Akira stood there, ashamed at the scene before him, and he just whispered

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you both". Akechi's glare didn't lighten, and nor did Mishima's sobs.

"You're _sorry?"_

If looks could kill, they'd be more effective than a bullet to the head. Akechi looked at the savior in disgust, and shook his head.

"Is that all you can say after to did this to him?".

Akechi didn't care for how _he_ was betrayed, he supposed somewhere deep down he knew that his love for the man he nearly killed twice was going to flop before too long, he just indulged in his ideal fantasies a bit too much. No, he was enraged by how he had betrayed the trust of this boy, surely Akira knew the end result if he were caught. Akechi shook his head, while Mishima burrowed his head into Akechi's chest, Akechi shook his head and said

"I think we're done, Kurusu".

Wordlessly, he walked off,with the boy still crying, clinging to Akechi, and just as fast as they'd come, they left, and Akira couldn't have been more miserable. He had lost everything he cared for, all because of his own ego, thinking he could have all of them, luckily Morgana wasn't with them on that night, and Akira just sighed, and sluggishly made his way upstairs, wanting to forget the entire night.


	2. Special Indeed (Morgana/Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana goes all out for Valentines Day, only to be served a terrible truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me lol, but I'm happy with it, this ship is more one sided, and yes, Morgana is a cat in this one, if you don't like that, you shouldn't read this lol. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy!

Morgana had ran around all over Shibuya, wanting to get the perfect gift for his caretaker, Akira. When they met, Morgana had just been using Akira and Ryuji, it had been a one way street for quite a while, but as they had been closer together, Morgana had begun to fall for the messy, raven haired boy. How smart he had been in numerous situations, his courage, the steel bones, refusing to shatter, they were nothing without their leader. 

Akira was so smooth and slick, so charming, that he even persuaded Morgana to allow the boy to pet him. And wow, what a great decision that was, when they were alone, Morgana would feel the soft hands of the boy running down his back, often, well, ever since the Okumura Palace. And ever since then, Morgana couldn’t comfortably sleep without a soft rub, before they retired for the night. Morgana found it difficult to be snarky with the Phantom Thieves leader. Hell, Morgana practically gave away his worst weakness, it was more potent than any electricity he had ever faced.

Right now, Morgana was gathering Sushi, his own beloved Fatty Tuna, and Crepes. Morgana was worried with how easily it would be to give into temptation, but whenever he thought about how happy Akira would be at seeing his best friend gathering so much food for him, the idea vanished faster than he could track. Though, he wouldn’t doubt how difficult the operation was, to ensure maximum stealth, he had told no one and sent Akira on a wild goose hunt, sure to keep him busy all day, while Morgana was suppose to be at home, getting some sleep in. 

It was approaching Evening at this point, and Morgana was hauling around a small carrying tray full with all the food he had been gathering for the past few hours. When he started out getting the food, he felt guilty, he was conning and stealing from vendors, but his mind shut out his own moral compass when he thought of who it was all for. Him, and Akira, they’d have such a great Dinner in Leblanc, surely the chief would be out with a gal of his own, maybe he’d spend some quality family time with Futaba, whatever happened was fine as long as he and Akira would have some alone time. He didn’t even know what they would do afterwards, maybe he and Akira could rent out a movie and watch it together, btu it couldn’t be the X Folders, or McVer Guy, it needed to be romantic, it wouldn’t do to be classless around Akira, these were high and sharp expectations the boy had for the feline, and he would never fall short of it, not now, not next year, not  **_ever_ ** .

Morgana sat on the train, it was empty, but that was to be expected, everyone stayed home during holidays, and after this, he and Akira wouldn’t be going out either. The heavy lifting had been done, and now, he would be savouring the fruits of his labors. No one bothered him on the train, nor did they in Yongen Jaya, which was fine, he had no time to waste, he had gone an entire day without Akira and he was sick of it. He belonged by Akira’s side, they were perfect for one another, in every way possible. When he got to Leblanc, he found the door propped open, and even that made his heart beat twice as fast.

_ ‘That’s my Aki, always being so thoughtful, what a special human indeed’ _ .

Morgana always found himself daydreaming of Akira, how important he had become during their short time together. Thinking of Akira made Ann feel miles below what he’d go for. Not only did he have Akira, but Akira seemed to find interest in him back! His plans of becoming human for Lady Ann were put on an indefinite hold. Sure, he still wanted to be human, but now it wasn’t a requirement, he had all the love and support he ever needed, and no one was requiring him to change. Though, he felt bad, having Akira do so much for him, and getting nothing in exchange, all Morgana could provide was his unconditional love and support, but even Akira had him beat there.

When Morgana slithered through the opening of the door, he saw Akira with Ryuji. Now, they had patched things up, and it wasn’t fun to make fun of someone so idiotic they’d probably try and smoke cardboard just to look tough. But now, morgana found his anger rising.

_ ‘How dare that Ape take up my time with Aki! I bet he’s doing it to spite me! Idiots like Ryuji can’t change, so it was pointless to even try. Huh? Oh I get it, I bet Ryuji is trying to win over Aki’s heart! Get out of the race idiot, he clearly loves me!’ _ .

Despite all the anger flooding him, he remained calm, jumped up on top of the bar, and strolled over to Akira, tray still in mouth. He gently dropped it, not wanting to ruin the delicately organized food dish.

“Oh, yo, wassup Mona? Akira here was worried about you, where ya been?” 

Morgana glared at the floor, but regained his composure and said

“Oh, you know, getting food for Akira, say what’re you doing here, Ryuji?”. Smugness was dripping from every facet of the cat’s body, he radiated smugness, but it was soon shattered by oblivious Ryuji. 

“Oh, just hanging out with Akira, sucks that we only have this year to spend Valentines together, guess we gotta make it count, right dude?”.

Ryuji had this shit eating grin on his face, and Morgana scowled at him, unable to contain his anger, and declared

“Well maybe he doesn’t want to be chained down by some dumb monkey, ever think of that?!”. 

The room got quiet, Ryuji was shocked, as was Akira, in his confusion, Ryuji spoke first

“U-um, dude, Mona, what’s with you?” Confused and shocked more than angry at being called the same insult as he was used to. Morgana shook his head, regaining his confidence, chuckled and shook his head

“Look Ryuji, I get what you’re trying to do here, but you can’t have Aki” Morgana flaunted the nickname, as proof of how close they were, closer than Ryuji ever could be “only a gentleman can have such an honor, and I don’t know if you hit your head  _ again _ , Ryuji, but  _ you _ aren’t one!”. 

Disregarding the murderous look from the blonde boy, he shook his head, and focused on the boy he was closest with, gently nudging the tray towards him, but what greeted him was a disgusted look from the leader.

“Morgana?” Morgana shrunk, refusing to look at him, now feeling like a fool for his outburst

_ ‘Fool! How could I act like that?! That’s not like a gentleman at all!’ _ .

“Y-yes?” Morgana cringed as his voice clearly shook. He could hear Akira sighed and that completely shattered his confidence.

“What… Just, what?” 

Morgana looked at Akira and said

“I’m sorry Akira, I just didn’t think it was appropriate for Ryuji to intrude like that”. 

Disgusted turned to confused

“Whaddya mean? I  _ invited _ him here, he’s not intruding”. Morgana looked up in shock, he could feel his eyes well up with tears, and somewhere, far, far away, he could hear the faint voice of Ryuji bid them farewell for the night. When he finally regained his nerve, he asked

“Why did you invite him? This was  _ our _ special day, not  _ his _ !”.

Akira felt stupid, he felt stupid for being so confused, he felt stupid for not clearly seeing the signs of interest from Morgana, but most of all, he felt horrible for what he had been doing, he had been unknowingly leading on his friend.

At the same time, Morgana realized it too. Morgana realized how stupid he had been, how obsessive he had been, how incredibly creepy he was. Of course they weren’t ever together, why would Akira settle for some loser like him? Why would Akira settle for a cat when he could have a human? Akira couldn’t kiss him, Akira couldn’t make love to him, Akira couldn’t take him out to lovely sights, they were fundamentally different. What Akira wanted, was something he could never provide, it was foolish to ever think they could be together. Morgana laid down and closed his eyes, and began to cry. The one and only time he had cried in his whole life. Akira looked down at Morgana, and softly stroked his back, and little by little, Morgana calmed himself. Akira spoke in the same soft tone he always did.

“I’m sorry Mona, but I don’t feel the same, I’m sorry that I led you on for so long, I-I, i don’t know what to say”.

Morgana shook his head and sniffled

“N-no, it’s all my fault, I was stupid for thinking you would have…” 

Morgana cut himself off with soft sobs. And Akira felt horrible once more, but then he got an idea, he opened the food, and noticed the food that was there, he set it on the bar and pushed it towards him, Fatty Tuna.

“Your food is getting cold, y’know”. 

Akira let out a soft chuckle, and saw as Morgana looked up, and then, his hand moved to softly pet Morgana’s cheek. Morgana looked up in shock, only to see soft eyes staring down at him, and an even softer hand. He felt himself smiling, and he began eating with Akira.

“I appreciate the effort you put into today, you’ll make someone very happy someday”.

Testing his luck, he muttered

“I hope it’ll be you, Aki”. Making the older boy chuckle, and mutter

“I guess we’ll wait and see then, huh?” 

Morgana nodded, content with that answer, happy he got to preserve his friendship, and happy that Akira humored this special day

_ ‘Special indeed’ _ .


	3. The Track Star (Ryuji/Akira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I don't think I could elongate it without making it abundantly clear I'm just trying to fill space, Happy Holidays!

Man, did Ryuji fall, how wouldn’t you? He had begun falling for Akira while they had hung out. Akira was always thoughtful and sweet, always there to help someone out. It was crazy, when they were up against Okumura, Akira had taken time to be around him, he never ceased to be amazing. Ryuji was disgusted with himself, ashamed, all those times he had dragged Akira and others around, openly hitting on women to his teammates, all those fantasies about Ann and Haru, hell, even Makoto, and now… Akira… Then came this suffocating despair. A blanket so heavy he couldn’t focus, it trapped him in this murky pool of self loathing. He wasn’t raised like this, Ryuji knew he was a bit crazy, but being attracted to guys?! It was too much. Soon he came to accept it, he wasn’t as hetero as he thought he was. What was he? His mind inadvertently flashed the term ‘fag’ in his mind, and jjust feeling his repressed memories of a deadbeat father shouting the slur at him made him want to vomit. Did he know then as well? He remembered the insult being more potent than anything else, so was that it? Was he just running from the truth back then?

Naturally, Ryuji confided in Akira, of course, Ryuji left out how he had been feeling about taking their relationship to the next level. Akira leaned over and gently stroked his cheek, making Ryuji blush, his secret was as out in the open as a palace treasure. Akira whispered

“You’re not any of those things, your father was an idiot to treat you like that, you’re the most beautiful, charming, caring guy I’ve ever met”. 

It was painfully obvious, but hearing Akira saying it made it feel way more of an effective statement as to when Ryuji mumbled it. And his compliments wiped away any doubt he incurred via the countless taunts the totally-not-a-cat spat at him on a daily basis. Ryuji realized just how important Akira was to him. Akira brightened any sad day, without fail. That day was the happiest day of Ryuji’s life. He felt free, open, loved, and he felt his life gain newfound purpose… But this moment lacked all of it, in fact, the current moment crushed and destroyed all his happiness without remorse.

Ryuji made his way into Leblanc only to see Akira placing a kiss to Yusuke’s lips, fucking YUSUKE! Ryuji stopped, and Yusuke, sensing another person in the room, turned to look at Ryuji. Akira seemed to be in a trance, and didn’t even hear the bell to signify someone had entered the store. But when Yusuke did, so did Akira, and if looks could kill, Akira would be a dead man. Before either of the boys could speak, Ryuji spoke first, his tone was broken, his face wore the mask of despair.

“I-I know you have everyone jumping down your pants… But you coulda told me… Guess I’m not beautiful or charming enough, huh? S’fine, I always knew I was too broken, I gotta go”. Ryuji left the cafe before anyone could speak. Ryuji made his way home, tears blinding the way, and when he finally got home, he collapsed into the arms of his mother, because no matter what, his mother would always love him, no matter how ugly and stupid he was, her love was unconditional, and right now, he really needed it, and she needed him, maybe they were always meant to be alone, if only to be able to rely on one another, and that was fine by Ryuji.


End file.
